


Date Night

by pudgydumpling



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgydumpling/pseuds/pudgydumpling
Summary: Jim gets bored at a movie theatre date with Bones. Naturally, he wants to suck his dick instead of paying attention.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little one shot ficlet on here so I hope y'all like it! I'll post more stuff eventually :)

     Date night was rare enough with Jim and Leonard, what with being on a constantly-moving starship and all, so shore leaves were quintessential in keeping the date culture alive in their relationship. This time, it was going to be on the nice, quiet planet Cygnus III. It was inhabited by a slightly mutated subrace of humans which was stunted in technological advancement by a mass disaster that destroyed all of their progress since the 21st century. One of its key intrigues, in Jim’s opinion, was the fact that they still had movie theatres.

     Good, old-fashioned big screens with projectors in the back and everything. Leonard wasn’t as enthusiastic since he’d never _really_ enjoyed sitting in a cold, dark room with a bag of greasy “popped-corn” being blasted in the ears with the volume too loud. He was picky with movies too, as it happens, and he didn’t like anything too sappy, or with too many explosions, or with too much blood. He liked psychological thrillers the best. Mystery, crime, twists… That was what got him hooked. Unfortunately, Jim was more interested in fast driving and shitty romance subplots where the poor lady gets no character development and ends up with the asshole of a main character. Truly unfortunate. Leonard would change him. That’s what tonight would be about.

     Jim was allowed to choose their date location; the movie theatre, which Leonard was not particularly happy with, so he was allowed to choose what exactly they went to see. Bones decided on a period piece that was set in the 1910s about a mysterious crime committed in an office. He didn’t tell Jim what it was about so that it would be a surprise. And to prevent him from convincing Leonard to pick something else.

     Once they were through the lines for the tickets, and then for popcorn and drinks, and then _finally_ found their seats (they were in the back row, which Leonard really did not enjoy, but Jim, for some reason, seemed perfectly happy with it), they settled in as the previews began. Jim's face was dimly lit by the colours flashing past in the various movie trailers, expression subconsciously changing as his mind was engaged. It was much more entertaining for Leonard to watch his boyfriend than to watch the lousy commercials for Cygnian films he was never going to see. Finally, the “please turn off your cellphones” still faded on-screen and the two of them adjusted in preparation for the movie to start.

     “I'm so curious what you picked,” Jim whispered. Someone shushed him.

     “It's not like what you usually watch.” Another shush. Bones shrunk down a little in his seat.

     As the movie began with exposition about a dreary, rainy town and a pleasantly betrothed couple, Jim already knew he wasn't going to be interested. Leonard seemed enraptured though, tonguing his lips in thought as the images danced across the reflections in his eyes. Jim had never been enchanted like this, and he cursed that he couldn't just make out with Bones right this second. He forced himself to sit still, although his fingers were fiddling ceaselessly with his straw. Eventually, Leonard did have to take Jim's hand just to stop the noise. He knew Jim wasn't interested, and he did feel sympathetic, but he also wanted to enjoy the movie they paid to watch. The office was established and more dreary, boring characters were introduced. Jim barely contained a sigh. He already needed to pee.

     He tapped Bones on the arm, “I'm going to take a leak,” he hushed.

     Bones nodded and watched him go. He did feel pretty bad, especially because he knew just how hard it was for Jim to stay still when he isn't being stimulated. ADHD will do that to a person. Of course, Jim refused to see a psychiatrist to get a proper diagnosis, but hell, McCoy was a doctor. He could tell, even though psychology wasn't his major. Everyone could tell. He would make it up to him later though. Oh, would he ever.

     Jim slid through the bathroom door and nodded an awkward greeting to a large, blue-skinned lizard man who was using one of the urinals. Kirk opted for a stall instead. He didn't feel like finding out what the lizard junk looked like. Although, he couldn't deny his curiosity. But that could be a question for his lover later. As his fingers locked the cold metal into place and he started to relieve himself, his mind began to wander. There was nothing for him in that movie theatre. Except for Bones. And, coincidentally, the part he was thinking about…was Bones’ _bone._ He was already horny because they always got frisky on date nights, and the thought of something happening in that theatre, masked by the darkness and the noise… He was getting himself excited and he almost peed upwards as his dick grew stiff. He tucked himself back away and washed his hands before returning to his seat next to Bones.

     “Hey, darlin’,” Leonard whispered, taking Jim's hand. Jim squeezed it gratefully in response and brought his other hand to rest on McCoy's lap. Leonard shifted a little, clearly not having been expecting a warm hand on his thigh, but he definitely didn't hate it. In fact, it got him a little distracted as he struggled to stay with the film. Jim's hand smoothed over Leonard's pants, clearly asking for what was underneath them, but Bones shook his head and whispered, “Not here.”

     Jim would change that answer. His hand kept creeping up, getting warmer and closer to the already half-hard member in Leonard's pants. McCoy wanted to fuck Jim right here and now, but that would be disastrous with the captain's need to nearly scream during sex. Yes, he was a loud one. Too loud. But Bones found it unbelievably hot. He always liked screamers, and squealers. Those thoughts swamped his mind, clouding him from focusing on the movie when he realized he was also feeling Jim's eager hand palming at his crotch. In the dimness, Leonard could just barely make out Jim's expression, which just screamed 'I'm glad I could make you hard so easily.'

     During a particularly dull scene in the movie in which the lead lady writes a long-winded letter to her mother, Jim slowly tugged the zipper of Leonard's pants down and eased gently into pawing around like that for a bit. McCoy was glad for the darkness, as if not for it, he would be even more embarrassed by how red he could feel that his cheeks were. He almost wanted to push Jim's hands away, but the reckless half of him decided that it just felt too good. Not only the physical touch, but the rush of being naughty in public. Of course, McCoy would deny he was into that sort of thing, because really, most of the time he wasn't. But Jim had a tendency to make his mind do a lot of atypical things.

     Soon, Kirk properly took his boyfriend's dick out from the confines of his underwear and leaned his head down, McCoy watching in half-horror, half-eagerness, and took him into his mouth. It took all of Leonard's strength not to let out a moan. It felt so good to be inside of the warm, wet mouth of his lover, and his mind was becoming hazier by the minute. His breath came in soft gasps, loud enough to sound abnormal, but quiet enough to not draw attention. The nearest patron was four rows forward anyway, but there was still the fear...the sexy, riled-up, naughty fear. Jim expertly bobbed his head, occasionally slowing to work his tongue in lazy circles over the head of Leonard's cock, and began palming at himself impatiently through his pants. Bones gripped at the shoulder of Jim's khaki-brown coat, muffling his sounds, trying to tell him that he was getting close and to stop until they got home, but Jim didn't slow down. In fact, he sped up. He knew that Leonard would be good to go again very soon. He had the stamina of a well-broken work horse, honestly.

     As Kirk worked his magic on McCoy, the latter felt guilty for not returning the favour, so he reached down and squirmed his hand into Jim's pants until he felt the warmth of skin against his fingers. He toyed and played there, working his _own_ magic (he didn't get the “legendary hands” moniker just from surgery, you know) until he could hear Jim's breathing grow heavier and quicker and feel the moisture on his fingertips every time they brushed the head grow wetter. Jim was being a very good boy, containing his noises, keeping his panting quiet. Leonard would be sure to reward him greatly once they were properly alone. And upon conjuring up thoughts of what he was going to do to Jim that night, he was sent careening off the edge, tilting his head back and increasing his speed for Jim to bring him to completion too. They both lolled their heads back, McCoy releasing himself with no more noise than a quiet grunt, but Kirk on the other hand… He let out a breathy whine as he came, grabbing Leonard's sleeve to steady himself, then settled against him. Bones blinked, mortified as several movie-goers turned to see what the commotion was about. He sank down like before, hiding from sight in the shadow of the chair in front of him. Thank god the movie was almost over. He wanted to get the hell out of there. Jim was still panting and had a firm grip on his arm. They were both covered in cum, and Leonard wondered how he hadn't realized sooner that this would be an issue.

     Oh well.

     Worth it.


End file.
